


Bullseye

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I mean, M/M, but there's sort of violence, i am victor nikiforov, my poor salt child gets elbowed in the face, not graphic, otabek is a good otabae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Stole the prompt from an OMGCP! Prompt of one of the people I follow on the sin bin (Tumblr my dudes). Also, the Kazahk word for the nickname ‘beloved’, I learned from a very beautiful, so good fanfiction. If you have time, go read Come When Invited by mousapelli and die with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stole the prompt from an OMGCP! Prompt of one of the people I follow on the sin bin (Tumblr my dudes). Also, the Kazahk word for the nickname ‘beloved’, I learned from a very beautiful, so good fanfiction. If you have time, go read Come When Invited by mousapelli and die with me.

_I miss you._

The short text made Yuri’s cheek pinken as he walked with Victor and Yuuri to skating practice, his headphones plugged into his phone as he listened to music. He hoped the two in front of him didn’t notice as he covered his mouth with his hand, his nose pink with embarrassment over the pale of his fingers. But, it seemed they were wrapped up in their own world, Victor gesturing widely as he talked to Yuuri in (broken) Japanese. Good, Yuri didn’t need them noticing.

A full two years after the Grand Prix of 2016, when he’d first met Otabek in Barcelona, and Yuri still wasn’t used to the affections from the Kazakhstani man.

He’d told Otabek about six, maybe seven months ago, that he’d held romantic feelings for him for a little while. He was glad that Otabek wasn’t really treating him any differently than he had when they were just becoming friends. He was also secretly relieved that he’d expressed a form of romantic attraction back for Yuri, but that he’d rather they wait until Yuri was eighteen, so they could be together wherever their job travels took them. It was fine with him. He’d rather they wait too.

With a small smile on his face, Yuri made sure to text Otabek back.

_I miss you too_

Happily, he locked his phone and put it in his pocket, looking up.

Just in time to catch Victor’s elbow to his left eye.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yura, what happened to you?”

Yuri smiled weakly at Otabek through his camera, his bruised eye twinging slightly. “The Old Man elbowed me in the face this morning.”

Otabek’s face crumbled further into worry and he reached towards his screen, as if to trace Yuri’s face. “Does it hurt?”

Yuri shrugged, pulling his feet up onto the desk chair as he watched Otabek watch him. “Not really. Only when I furrow my brow.”

“So, all the time?”

“Fuck you, Beka.”

The answering peal of laughter that came out of his laptop’s speakers had him smiling though and he pressed a hand against his chest. Brown eyes found his through the computer screens and he felt his heart nearly skip a beat. Otabek smiled at him softly.

“I am glad it isn’t worse.” He said in a quiet voice, leaning his head against his hand as he smiled at Yuri. “And I am glad to see you today.”

Yuri wanted to scoff at the cheesiness, but instead found himself blushing a little, the feeling hot on the tips of his ears. “I’m glad to see you too.”

“Tell me about your day, _botam_.”

“Don’t you ‘camel’ me, you son of a-”

Otabek rarely laughed around other people, so to see him laugh so heartily in front of Yuri left the younger Russian feeling a little bit breathless. He leaned his chin forward, on top of his knees as Otabek leaned forward into his wrist, trying to stop laughing. He could feel a smile inching its way onto his face. Otabek finally stopped, breathing hard as his eyes found Yuri’s once again.

“What about _aynalayin_?” Otabek asked, his cheeks pinkening a little as Yuri gave him a confused look. “It means beloved.”

Yuri felt like his face was on fire as he stared at the man behind his screen. With a quick nod/shrug movement, Yuri launched into what his day had been like, from the elbow smack to finally getting the one piece of his routine down.

Otabek listened to it all, his head in his hand, and a large smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

_Meanwhile…_

“Yuuri, I hit our soooooooooooon.”

“Victor, it is ten at night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
